


Flutter

by Dark_Romances



Series: FFXV Family AU [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Kicking, FFXV family au, M/M, Mpreg, family au, first movements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Romances/pseuds/Dark_Romances
Summary: Ignis and Gladio get to feel the twins kick for the first time.





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> This is mpreg so if you don't like that sorta thing. This is your chance to turn away.
> 
> This was originally an ask from my tumblr that got really long so I am posting it here.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <https://trashglasses.tumblr.com/post/187162643592/can-i-see-a-scene-where-ignis-and-gladio-feel-the>

“Bloody hell…” Ignis groaned as he was getting ready to get into bed for the night. “Guess I can’t wear these anymore.” he said, tossing a pair of sweatpants off to the side. 

He was nearing the end of his fifth month of pregnancy and the twins seem to be growing faster than he could keep up. He was growing out of clothes left and right at this point. He was just glad Gladio was bigger than him so he could snag a thing or two from him.

Gladio reached over in his drawer and tossed him a pair of older sweatpants. “Here, these should fit you.” gladio said, taking off his shirt and climbing in bed.

“Thank you. I really do need to go get some bigger clothes soon.” Ignis said as he slid on the pair of sweatpants. He walked to the bathroom and went to brush his teeth before bed, same as always.

“Don’t forget to turn off the light when you leave the bathroom!” Gladio called out.

Ignis nodded and put a bit of toothpaste on his toothbrush and starting to brush. He was brushing pretty thoughtly when he felt a very interesting feeling in the lower part of his stomach. 

He took his free hand and gently rubbed around the area, testing to see if it caused him any pain. He was always very nervous about unknown sensations with the twins. He quickly finished brushing and rinse his mouth out and put his hand there again. He didn’t feel anything. He sighed and turned off the light before heading into bed.

“Something wrong? You look worried.” Gladio said, putting his book down and moving the bedspread over so Ignis could climb in easier.

“I got a weird feeling in the lower portion of my stomach. Something I haven't felt before.” He said as he got into bed and curled up towards Gladio, moving onto his side. He found that in his pregnancy, he wanted to be as close to Gladio as possible since it kept him calm.

Gladio put his hand on his husband’s belly and gently moved it around to see if he felt anything different. It all felt the same to him so he pulled his hand away. “Hmm...what did it feel like?” 

“I...can't really describe it unless I felt it again.” Ignis said, closing his eyes. 

As Ignis’ eyes were closed, the feeling came back again. Ignis’ hand quickly darted to the area where he felt it. “There it is again!” he said. “But it’s only for a second. It felt like a flutter” he said.

Gladio raised a brow and looked at Ignis again. “A flutter?” he questioned.

“Yes. A flutter.” Ignis said with a slight frown. “That's the best way to describe it Gladiolus.”

Gladio put his hand where Ignis hand was and moved it around a little bit. He moved down towards his belly and sighed. “Give Daddy a break tonight please. Last night it was a cheeseburger at three am.” he said to the rounded area of Ignis’ belly as he rubbed it.

It was at that moment, Gladio felt a movement over her his hand. He pulled his hand away quickly and looked concerned. “Ahh what the!?” he said.

“The flutter happened again.” Ignis pointed out. Gladio looked at him and then at his belly.

“I felt something when it happened again. Like something grazed my palm.” Gladio said.

Ignis looked down for a moment and his eyes widened. “That feeling! It is the babies kicking!” Ignis realized, sitting up a little. “They are kicking!” he said excitedly.

“Wait,  _ That  _ was the baby kicking?” Gladio asked. “It felt like bug was under your skin or something!”

“Well, that's what it feels like to you since you can feel under the skin. For me, it’s a different feeling. The doctor did say they will start to get more active.” he mentioned as he rubbed his belly happily. “Kind of reminds me that I actually have living beings inside of me. It’s fascinating honestly.”

Gladio shook his head and got comfortable in bed again. “I don’t know how I feel about that. I can’t imagine laying next to you in bed and feeling a foot or something hit me from the womb. That’s kinda creepy.” Gladio said.

Ignis followed suit, laying back down in bed as well. “You don’t have to feel it if you don't want to. I don't have a choice, so I am looking at the positives.”

“I’m positive that I’m not going to like feeling them kick.” Gladio joked, turning off the light.

Ignis rolled his eyes and playfully hit his arm before curling up next to him. “So much for being excited about your babies first movements.” Ignis said.

  
  



End file.
